


A Small Suggestion (A Spell Gone Awry Prompt Fic)

by JLDavenport



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: Robin was, to Tharja's mind at least, the perfect husband. There was only ever one thing about him that she considered a flaw, only one thing she had ever wanted to change... and now, finally, she's determined to use magic to set it right! (Robin/Tiki)
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	A Small Suggestion (A Spell Gone Awry Prompt Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Nothing too fancy, but hopefully a fun little story. This is my entry to the FE Lewd Writers 1k word prompt challenge, with the prompt of “A Spell Gone Awry.”

**A Small Suggestion**

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Robin was, to Tharja’s mind at least, the perfect husband.

As a man, he was a delight both to her eyes and to her heart. He was handsome, he was tall, he was thoughtful and caring in a way that made her heart race, he was wonderfully intelligent without being overbearing, and he was a figure of reserved, quiet assurance far different from the usual boorish overconfidence that so many of the Shepherd males exuded. He was everything she’d ever dreamed of in a man, and everything she’d never known she wanted. Even the parts of him that she’d never imagined having any interest in, his gentle nature or his kindness, only made her love throb even heavier within her chest at feeling those natures turned towards her.

As their Tactician, he was without peer. A strong figure in combat, skilled with the sword as well as commanding the most powerful magic, and an unparalleled strategist away from battle, turning even the most hopeless of their situations into victory time and again. Over and over, Tharja had born witness to his brilliance, her entire body trembling hot with exhilaration as she marvelled at the sheer mastery the man she loved had over the battlefield. The entire shape of their wars bent to his will, to his absolute domination, and her body shivered in excitement.

And, in bed, he was masterful. Fit, strong, with seemingly god-blessed stamina and a war-forged musculature, he was more than strong enough to hold his lover down, and command her entirely to his will, leaving her with nothing to do but scream herself crazy as she drowned in ecstasy. His careful, considerate nature meant he paid rapt attention to his wife’s every shiver, shudder and gasp, and his seemingly endless stamina meant he could keep going long past what Tharja had ever dreamed possible, surely more than long enough to fuck any woman into a blissful delirium. And, although she was admittedly deeply biased, she was also absolutely certain that his huge, hard cock was just as unparalleled as the man himself and surely easily able to drive any woman absolutely out of her mind- ever since the first night she’d laid eyes on it, it had remained everpresent in her dreams, and she wouldn’t soon forget just how awestruck she’d been at the sight.

Yes. It was beyond question, really. As far as she was concerned, Robin was perfect.

Or… at least, he was very, _very_ close to it…

Tharja wasn’t one to complain. At least, she wasn’t one to complain about Robin.

But… if there was one little thing she _would_ complain about… one tiny little, small, minor imperfection that marred what was otherwise the ideal man…

It was that he’d somehow remained completely oblivious to her charms, and that she’d learned all these things about him only through having scryed on his marriage to Tiki!

…

Just thinking about it left her pouting. It was disheartening, it was frustrating, it was almost enough to make her scream! But (perhaps unfortunately) even that, and even through the passing years, nothing had changed about her feelings towards him, even when she’d learned about his love for the Legendary Manakete, and even when he’d married her and Tharja had promised that she would let him go… still her feelings had remained utterly unshaken and her adoration hadn’t diminished in the least.

So instead, with his tent now locked to her thanks to Tiki’s presence there, she’d wound up left simply watching him from a distance through a series of very complicated spells cast upon a sizable silver mirror kept safely in her collection. It had been a curiosity at first, a way of sating her need to see him, but soon it had become as overwhelming an obsession as her previous delight in watching him sleep.

And that was how their situation had remained all this time.

And even now, a year since his nuptials, nothing had changed, Tharja was still single, still a virgin and still hopelessly dreaming of the magical night she would give her first time to the man she adored. And, just the same as ever, she was still sitting with one hand between her legs, pumping two fingers into her thoroughly soaked pussy and moaning his name like a prayer as she peered into the Tactician’s bedroom. She had watched him just like this, unwaveringly, wall this time- from the first night where he’d nervously claimed the Divine Dragon’s chastity, all the way to now, where he was confidently fucking the Manakete, bent over his desk, slapping her ass and unloading a thick torrent of seed inside her, for what was already the fourth time tonight, as Tiki (the woman who’s place Tharja would have given near anything to take) came almost hard enough to pass out in a daze!

The sounds of the two’s screams echoed dully around the Sorceress’s tent, mixing with her own cry of delight as her body spasmed and her own answering orgasm speared through her in reply. Her massive breasts tingled with electrifying excitement, her vision narrowed singularly just to the wonderous sight of the Tactician’s cock pulsing and throbbing, sheathed entirely within the Manakete and her legs locked tight around her fingers, letting Tharja feel every single tremble and quake of her own delight. 

This too, was just the same as always. Even when he was with another woman, the sight of Robin’s naked body and the power of his dominance over such an otherwise proud woman, never failed to drive the Sorceress to ecstasy. Ultimately, she’d long since accepted that her love won out even over her jealousy.

“Hhaa… Th-That… was good…” Tharja moaned, blinking back to reality as she came down from her high and walked dizzily over to her bed, collapsing weakly in a pile on the covers. Judging from the sounds still echoing around her room of the two bodies now sliding slowly together, she expected they would begin again in just a few minutes. But she was utterly spent. A Manakete’s stamina was one thing, but Robin -as always- never failed to amaze her, “Ahh… my love… Mmm, I’ll be dreaming of you again tonight…”

Rolling onto her side, Tharja’s gaze locked onto the small bottle resting carefully atop her nightstand. The light purple liquid swirled within, seemingly shining with an otherworldly glow, and a low giggle escaped from the Sorceress at the sight.

Soon, very soon, everything would change! Finally, the single flaw she’d found within the man she loved would be fixed!

“Ahehehe…”

Inside that little bottle was months’ worth of effort and experimentation, her latest, and possibly her greatest ever creation. She had successfully distilled the essence of a suggestion-hex into a draught, and then diluted that liquid enough to become something akin to a perfume.

Suggestion hexes were minor spells to begin with, doing nothing but leaving the target somewhat more open to an idea than they might have otherwise been and like this the effect would be even more subtle, and almost imperceptibly unoppressive, there would not be even the smallest hint of spellcasting. she would simply adorn herself with the perfume and engage the green-haired woman in a conversation, and with just the smallest nudges in the right direction, all of Tharja’s wildest dreams would come true! For any other woman, a far simpler plan would be fine, but a Manakete’s senses, especially one as experienced as Tiki, were not to be underestimated, and the Sorceress knew she had to be extremely careful to hide even the smallest traces of magical force behind her words.

And, of course, as weak as the hex would be, a simple suggestion would not be enough. She would need a reason, a motive that would impel the other woman into action… And finally, at long last, Tharja had that reason, the Tactician’s birthday was coming up!

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

As it turned out, things had been even easier than Tharja had ever dreamed. Tiki, it seemed, had been stuck for some time on what would be a suitable gift for her husband. Until now she’d been tossing up about getting him a sweater, but after the Dark Mage cornered her for a quiet, private conversation and suggested she instead arrange something far more exciting for the man, the Manakete had turned out to be far more open-minded than Tharja had ever realised!

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“We can still stop here if you want,” Robin assured her gently, smiling kindly down at her and rolling his fingers soothingly across her bare thighs, even as his cock pressed hungrily against her entrance, the force of his own desire shown clearly in how it throbbed and pulsed directly against her, “Are you sure you want this?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Too nervous to speak and too excited to even try, she simply nodded, her head bobbing furiously up and down.

“To think you’d be this nervous, even after loving him for so long,” Tiki teased from where she was kneeling, wrapped around her husband from behind, her fingers tracing up and down his bare chest and her lips nuzzling against his neck, “You jumped at my invitation so eagerly, I almost expected you to take the lead!”

Her face burned crimson, but the ache between her legs was what was truly unbearable. Squirming in place, the raised her hips up off the bed, pressing herself awkwardly into Robin’s cock, attempting to finally accept him inside her, and instead doing little more than grinding his rock-hard length against her in a way that made her entire body tremble with delight.

“P-Please,” she begged at last, “G-Go, go ahead!”

Holding her hips firmly in place, ensuring he had absolute control over both her body and the pace, Robin offered her another gentle smile, leaving her heart fluttering and her nervousness momentarily calmed. Lining himself up properly against her entrance, and pressing her lips wide around his thick girth, he gave her another moment to prepare, to accustom herself to the feeling of his shaft pressing into her, before slowly, carefully rolling his hips forwards, “Hhgnn!” breathing out something between a sigh and a gasp, he spread her pussy open around his cock, rocking forwards and finally, at long last, easing his cock inside her!

A moment passed, and with it a full inch of his length spreading her open pressing deeper gently, but unerringly. Her breath caught in her throat, her body locked up, her eyes went wide, and he pushed forwards, deeper still! Her pussy spread eagerly around him, her walls gave way to the strength of his shaft, and instant by instant, second by second, she felt hot, heavy sparks of electrifying pleasure pulsing out from her core!

“FiiiiiiiEEEEEEEEEEE!”

Say’ri screamed, her hands clenching tight around the bedsheets at her side, her body arching up off the bed and her head thrown back with a wild cry!

“Fie indeed,” Tharja sighed, watching in her own tent, through her scrying mirror, as the Chon’sin Princess’s pussy was opened up wide around Robin’s cock, “I should have guessed.”

Even as close as Tharja was to Robin, she’d never been particularly close to Tiki, rather she’d been so bitter towards the Manakete that she’d practically avoided her. If she thought about it, it was only natural that after Tharja’s magically enhanced suggestion, the Divine Dragon would invite her closest friend into her bed rather than Tharja. She hadn’t even realised the Swordswoman loved Robin, but apparently this had acted as the perfect opportunity Tiki had been looking for to get rid of her own guilt towards her companion at having made the Tactician hers.

“Still though,” she added, wiping the drool away from her mouth, “It does make for quite a sight!”

With two fingers still pumping between her legs, and her other hand returning again to her massive, heaving chest, Tharja had climaxed alongside the Princess the moment she’d seen Robin’s cock sinking inside the raven-haired beauty. Whatever jealousy she’d felt at being once more left out of his love-life had been quelled by the same desperate arousal she always felt watching him in the bedroom, and the sight of a Princess’s maidenblood tricking out along his shaft as he’d carefully eased himself inside her had been more than enough to leave the Sorceress squirming in ecstasy. It was not every night she got to watch the man she adored _claim_ Chon’sin royalty. Even if she wished it was herself in Robin’s arms, watching the proud, noble Swordswoman surrender both her body and her virginity to the Tactician was a sight that left Tharja’s own body thrumming hot with desire.

She would feel resentful about this later when she’d calmed down, no doubt, but for now…

“Mmmm, hhhaa, Robin! Ah, _I love you!_ ”

…Moaning with hot, heavy pants, Tharja leant towards the mirror, rolling her breasts between one hand and teasing her pussy with the other, as she drank in every moment of the spectacle playing out before her!

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Say’ri, are you alright?” Tiki whispered, more than a little breathless as she broke away from her husband and slinked around where her dearest friend was lying flush on the bed before them, her body shivering and her eyes glazed over with a thoroughly dazed expression, “Is it too much, do you need to stop?”

By now Robin was sheathed fully within the Chon’sin Princess, drawing on his considerable restraint to simply hold himself back, rocking back and forth gently in place within her as his cock pressed up, spreading her walls tight around his full girth and pushing softly against her womb in something akin to a kiss.

“N-Nay…” Say’ri breathed, taking Tiki’s hand in her own as the Manakete lay down alongside her, “Fie, ‘tis, ‘tis only… s-so big… Robin, ‘tis a-as if I can feel y-you within my entire body…”

“It feels incredible inside you,” he assured her in reply, stroking his hand across her cheer, brushing her already ruffled hair away before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own for a few seconds, “Just relax, I’ll make sure you feel good.”

“I… I al-already feel, f-feel incredible…”

“Well then,” The Manakete giggled lightly, squirming down a little lower holding herself over the enormous mounds of her friend’s chest, now free of their typical sarashi bindings, “You just need to adjust, I’ll help!”

“L-L-La-Lady Tiki!” Say’ri’s body jolted from the moment Tiki’s warm lips pressed down into her skin, and then jumped in place as her mouth wrapped around the hard nub of her nipple, “Th-That’s, you- I, hhha!”

Squeezing the Princess’s hand with her own, Tiki traced her free hand across the other woman’s stomach, teasing it up and over her right breast, kneading it gently against her palm, just as Robin had done to her so many times, “Mmm, it’s so nice to see you like this… I’d almost forgotten just how large these actually were… almost as big as mine.”

“Pl-Please, ‘t-tis embarrassing!”

Despite her words, Say’ri’s body melted completely under the combined feeling of the Manakete’s caress and the Tactician’s cock still buried within her. Within a few moments, all strength and tension had evaporated from her, and she was left leaning back into the bed, gasping in short pants as waves of pleasure washed through her, hotter and deeper.

“Hhha, we can have so much fun like this,” Tiki continued happily, breaking her kiss around Say’ri’s nipple long enough to shoot her husband a meaningful look, “I’ll teach you how to please him with these later, mmm, it’ll be fun, the two of us together driving him wild!”

Whatever reply the Chon’sin Princess had towards the idea of being pressed up tight around her beloved friend, the two of them each wrapping their huge breasts around Robin’s cock… was immediately lost to time as the Tactician took advantage of the Swordswoman’s now relaxed state to begin moving himself, rolling his cock back out through the pulsing tight walls of her pussy.

Say’ri moaned and bucked under him, her voice crying out as he pressed back up against her womb, and then again as he pulled back once again. But her fingers entwined tight with his wife’s and as he began easing his length through her tunnel in a slow, gentle tempo, it was his name that fell repeatedly from her lips.

“P-Please, Robin, hha, I… I love you, I’ve always… Hhha, I’m so happy… Nhhg, go ahead, please, make me yours…”

“Mmm, see? I told you she cared for you, just as I know you care for her in return… We should have done this a long time agOOOH!?”

Watching his wife’s naked waist wriggling back and forth before his eyes as she fondled the Swordswoman’s chest, how could Robin possibly not have indulged? Releasing his left hand from around Say’ri’s hips, he drove his fingers suddenly through the depths of Tiki’s equally tight, and equally soaked pussy, coiling his fingertips down against the most sensitive spots within her before she’d had even a moment to react!

“A-Ahh, hha, R-Robin? Sho-Shouldn’t you be focussing on her?”

Rocking his cock back and forth through the blissfully tight depths of Say’ri’s pussy, feeling the heat of her walls coiling desperately around his shaft as her hips trembled under him, while simultaneously now matching that same rhythm with his fingers pushing into the green-haired woman he loved, didn’t leave Robin a lot of focus left for discussion. He kept things simple.

“It’s my birthday, I don’t intend to hold back!”

His point was punctuated by a harder thrust. Both within the Swordswoman, that left her cresting suddenly over yet another climax as his cock suddenly stretched her deepest walls out and pressed a forceful kiss against her womb. And within the Manakete, that left her jolted forwards, moaning aloud as she fell down, twisting around until she was now lying side by side with her friend.

“Ah! Robin! I love you!”

“F-Fie, R-Robin, ngh, I love you, too!”

From there, there was nothing left to say and nothing more any of them wished for than to surrender entirely to the pleasure rushing through them. Minutes passed one after another in a heady daze, until all three of them had lost any sense of time, or reason.

Tiki’s hips bucked and shook against Robin’s fingers as she twisted in place. She was already thoroughly experienced with his caresses but still lost herself happily to the feeling of his fingertips seeking out her most sensitive inner spots all the same.

Say’ri’s body arched off the bed and her waist bucked awkwardly against the Tactician’s as her desire overwhelmed anything else and she instinctively attempted to match his thrusts. Her eagerness spurred him on, and soon Robin was pushing himself into the Princess with full, deep thrusts, matching her need for him with a fast tempo and leaving her entire body wracked with ecstasy.

With their finger’s entwined together, both women’s hands squeezed the other tight, shaking together as they each rocked through orgasm after orgasm.

And, after a few more minutes, without any words spoken or any other signal, they each rolled to face the other and their lips came together just as fiercely! Say’ri moaned hot into Tiki’s mouth as the Manakete’s tongue danced hungrily with her own, breaking their kiss only to gasp for breath in ragged pants before sinking back into one another once more, lying side by side, delighting in a joy shared between three people.

Watching his two lover’s passionate embrace, feeling Say’ri’s pussy coiling almost painfully tight around him, hearing her moan his name and seeing the fast building need he recognised easily within his wife’s expression, Robin was swept up in heavenly bliss. Tiki had occasionally hinted at trying new things in the bedroom before, but his wife was hardly someone quick to take action, or to surprise him, and he’d never expected anything like this! He cared for Say’ri deeply, and her own feelings towards him were now abundantly clear… how they would deal with this in the morning, he didn’t know and he couldn’t possibly care right now.

In this moment, after more than ten minutes wrapped up in this pleasure, with the heat of his lust blazing like an inferno inside him, there was only one thing he could possibly want!

Loosing a guttural roar, and thrusting himself forwards one final time, the Tactician buried himself furiously within the Chon’sin Princess, stretching her walls tight around his girth as he drove all the way to her imperial womb! Breaking the kiss, Say’ri’s voice cried out equally in shock as in delight, feeling him swelling thicker than ever inside her, feeling his cock twitching against her deepest walls and then- suddenly and all at once, his release thundered out! Thick, heavy loads of seed crashed violently into the Swordswoman’s womb, flooding it in a second and leaving both her and the Tactician gasping, breathless and completely insensate as their bodies trembled together, hotter and more desperately with each twitch of his shaft, and each new rope of his essence filling her pussy!

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Nngh! Y-Yes! Yes! Robin! NHhhAAAA!”

Crying out equally loud and falling back in her seat almost far enough to send her lipping out of her chair, Tharja climaxed just as hard as the man she loved as she watched with rapt attention as the Chon’sin Princess’s body was stuffed full of his seed, and the two of them were sent into an unmistakable daze of pleasure.

The sight of his body trembling lightly as his desire grew, the vision of his back muscles straining before her eyes as he thrust harder and deeper into the delighted woman, the sight of both Tiki and Say’ri succumbing entirely to their bliss at his hands… all of it had been more than enough to drive Tharja far past any kind of lingering resentment or jealousy.

“Th…That… was even better than normal,” she panted, hanging weakly off her chair with a dizzy smile and a thoroughly soaked hand, “Robin, my love, you are truly amazing…”

She passed a few moments like that, simply basking in the afterglow and the satisfaction of having experienced one of the most powerful orgasms she’d ever known.

But then, a short time later, as she watched Robin shift over toward his wife, and she saw the Swordswoman this time take up her position wrapped up around his back a strange feeling built within the Sorceress, a feeling that had been building up within her for more than a year now, that her pride and stubbornness had always rejected.

“Ah…”

Acceptance.

Tharja smiled, finally understanding.

To her, Robin was perfect. As simple as that. Him loving Tiki wasn’t a flaw, that was just another part of the man she loved, that was just another thing she loved about him.

“Hehe… I was wrong… all this time…”

Pining after him was wrong. Using spells to try get a chance to be with him was wrong. And trying to give up on him just because he’d gotten married was the most wrong of all! She shouldn’t have done any of that, there was only one thing she should do!

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Holding Say’ri in a gentle kiss, Robin had one hand wrapped securely around the Princess’s waist. His other hand was busy keeping a firm hold of his wife’s generous round hips as he drove himself roughly into her from behind, leaving Tiki’s slender body and massive breasts bouncing each time his cock drove through to her womb and his tent was filled with the sound of her joy.

In both mind and body, he was thoroughly occupied.

“Robin!”

Which was why he was so completely taken off guard when a rush of magical energy surged through his tent and the entrance flaps suddenly burst open!

“Ah-Wha?”

That alone was no small feat, as the Tactician of the Shepherds and especially given that he was hosting both Chon’sin Royalty and the Divine Dragon, his tent was just as thoroughly secured as Chrom’s, bound tight with the most secretive and powerful wards in the Ylissean magic schools. It would have taken a mage of considerable power to even force one of them open, let alone all of them!

“Robin!”

Which, perhaps, was why he was less surprised to see such a mage now suddenly standing before him at the entrance to his tent.

“Tharja?”

Her face was flushed deep red, her eyes were locked tight on him, her body was shivering lightly… and clothed in just a thin strap of silken cloth over her breasts and waist, she seemed to have left her usual bodysuit behind!

And, for the first time in her life, gave up, smiling honestly and abandoning any kind of control over the situation.

“I… I… I want to join in too! P-Please!”

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go, simple and fun, although not exactly 1k words, and it’s slightly late… Well, that’s kind’a my style I suppose. Ohwell. I was originally going to do a 3H Story since I saw which prompt won, since I figured everyone would be doing Tharja prompts, but then it turns out everyone else was worried about that, so almost no-one did Tharja prompts. So I figured I had to! Well, kind’a! C’mon, you guys all like Say’ri don’t you? 
> 
> Anyway, I’ve mentioned this before but anyone’s welcome in the Lewd Writer’s Discord, you can even join in the next prompt challenge we do and get tagged as an author too, that’d be fun, no? Link: https://discord.gg/mES2GW
> 
> Anyway, again just the same, I hope you guys are all keeping safe in these turbulent times. 
> 
> And as always, more information about my story statuses as well as a weekly updates and any other details can be found at: http://jlcdavenport.blogspot.com


End file.
